


Spotlight On U

by 0naama



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Music, Jun-centric, M/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Will update tags with characters as they appear and ships as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0naama/pseuds/0naama
Summary: Junhui declares he will write Seventeen’s next single and the members help him along the way.





	1. Desire Leads to Action

There was a time when Junhui believed he was at his prime level. He was an A-class level child actress, his academics were top-notch, and he was going to be joining the potentially, biggest boy-band of his time. The future was looking great for him. When he officially signed with Pledis Entertainment, he met some really great trainees alongside with him. So great and talented, and skilled...and hardworking, to the point that he started to question himself. What made him better than the others, what did he have that they didn’t? Well, his dancing was good enough, he thought so. His moves were fluid in a way that captivates any audience, and his past (in martial arts) helped make his dances more pronounced and defined that no other trainee could hope to mimic. He applauded himself whenever Soonyoung or Jihoon complimented him on his dancing, considering those were the two he admired the most. But even though he felt confident in his execution of  Super Dank Moves Triple XXX , he still wasn’t one to choreograph any dances or even put forth any ideas. Whenever he did, it was dismissed--rather kindly--but still shoved away to the side and soon enough he stopped giving input at all. Just a simple nod of encouragement to other member’s ideas. Over the years he didn’t feel he’s improved much at all. From pre-debut to 17 project to their fourth comeback, he was just...there. Over their current full discography he think he managed to score a full three minutes of singing, with more than half of that consisting of whispering and speaking.

 

It was, sad, he felt sad, and frustrated, and exhausted and disheartened and he wanted to  _ do _ something about it. He wanted to prove that he was valuable, because he hated feeling useless and he was ticked off constantly about it. He tried not to let it show but even the other members have gotten wind of his frustration. 

 

So as he stood outside the studio room, with Jihoon inside--composing something magnificent as always he supposed--he put his hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath, and stepped into the room with targeted determination. 

  
“Get off the chair, I’m going to write my own song.”


	2. Shot Down

Jihoon was taken aback. Junhui burst into the room and held a face of determination, a look Jihoon wasn’t used to.  
  
“Wait, hold on, what is all this about,” Jihoon stopped Junhui from messing with any of the switches, “You have to calm down.” Jihoon looked at Junhui carefully and noticed that his eyes were set and calm, and his body language seemed to exert confidence. Holy crap he was serious about this.  
  
“I’ll do whatever it takes to do it. And I’ll get it right.”

  
Jihoon was exasperated, he only wanted to work on his music but he had to deal with this. He could tell Junhui was too determined to be stopped right now. Still, he had to try.

“But Junhui, you know there’s a reason no member can just work in the studio. You have to talk with the company about this. I can’t help you.”  
  
Junhui just stared at him, disgusted by his lack of understanding. He thought that out of all of the members Jihoon would be the most supportive, but he could clearly see now that he was wrong.  
  
He scoffed at him and looked away. “As if our precious company cares about me at all.”  
  
Jihoon pursed his lips. “Come on, you know that’s not true,” he said soothingly. When Junhui didn’t reply, he sighed in slight annoyance and crossed his arms.  
  
“I don’t know what kind of tantrum you’re pulling right now,” he started, making Junhui bristle, “But I’m staying here. This is my studio. And I earned my place here.”  
  
The atmosphere in the tiny music room was suddenly a lot more tense than it had been earlier. Junhui and Jihoon stared each other down, daring the other to back off, but neither yielding.  
  
With his shoulders set firmly, Junhui admitted, but in a much lower tone of voice, “Then I’ll stay here and watch you until you’re done.”  
  
Jihoon hesitated. He had a brief moment of consideration, taking in the conversation, Junhui’s stubbornness, the slight, and probably unintentional, jab at his authority as the leader of the group. Insubordination in any form wasn’t good. He had to nip this in the bud before it spiraled out of control. His control.

“You’re not capable of creating music,” he told Junhui simply, like poison dripping from his tongue. “Or anything for that matter…”

  
Junhui’s pupils dilated with shock. Junhui froze when he heard those words. So this was Jihoon’s true feelings? Is this how he was all along? And to think his cold demeanor was just an act. As his supposed close friend, he was hurt.  
  
He cemented what he already thought. Jihoon was the one who saw the potential in everyone, he knew how to change anything to cater to every individual member. Now that he thought about it, maybe the reason his parts are sparse is because Jihoon can’t accommodate music for someone so incapable as him.  
  
He lowered his head and calmly walked out of the studio room. There was no point anymore. Who was he even kidding, Jihoon was right. What was he going to do even if he did get the studio space? He was never taught composition, he doubt he could even write lyrics, or compose anything of value. He’s better off remaining as the background member of Seventeen.  
  
Jihoon watched Junhui leave the room with a new expression on his face and Jihoon started panicking.  
  
What did he just do. He was only defending his role as the group’s composer, he didn’t mean to completely shut him out. Maybe, he was a bit harsh, but he had secretly hoped Junhui would fight back.  
  
Jihoon clenched his fists and gritted his teeth; no matter his feelings, Junhui came before him. None of the thirteen members were blind, they could easily see the shift in Junhui’s personality the past couple of weeks. Jihoon knew he was troubled and insecure and he just shot him down when Junhui made an effort to rise up. What an asshole he is. He unclenched his fists and heaved a long breath, no need to get worked up over this. He left the studio and saw Junhui with an exaggerated slouch moving back towards the dorm room and he breathed out a long sigh and was about to call out to him before realizing that this wasn’t his problem. It never was. He had work to finish. Jihoon huffed and made a brisk walk back into his studio.  


* * *

  
It was late that night anyways and Junhui walked back into his shared room with Soonyoung. He was prepared to close his eyes and simply sleep.  
  
The light was visible underneath the room door and Junhui braced himself for all the questions Soonyoung would ask that must be telltale on his face.  
  
“I’ve been meaning to ask lately, are you okay bro,”

  
Junhui sensed the question before it came and his response was all too natural and practiced, he felt disgusted for saying it.

  
“Yeah, I’m good.”

  
Soonyoung saw straight through his bluff but still gave a noncommittal grunt in response. He supposed Junhui would open up when he wanted to, and he would respect his boundaries.

  
“Mind if I switch the lights? I’m beat.” Junhui never asked this, especially when Soonyoung was up late working, but tonight he was just tired and he might want to cry but not if any member could see him.  
  
Soonyoung switched off the lights without asking anything and Junhui almost teared up simply because he was so understanding without Junhui even telling him anything. He felt even more awful for not talking with him. He made a mental promise to grab lunch with him one day and lay it all out.  
But for now, Junhui wanted to close his eyes and sleep.  


* * *

  
The next morning Jihoon dragged his feet into the kitchen to get some orange juice, or anything that's not shitty, like milk.  
  
He barely slept after attempting to work all night after Junhui left but to no avail. was thinking about Junhui.  
Junhui was a positive person so he knew it would blow over the night. 

* * *

  
Junhui was awake. He supposed he never actually slept. The moon was still up when he was awake and Soonyoung was just heading to bed so he spent all night thinking. Literally his life felt like shit right now. he rolled over and glanced at his deep red LED bedside clock, a pressing 3:30 AM faced him and he inwardly groaned. He considered faking an injury to skip practice but he knew that never worked. He suddenly felt very lonely and regretted not talking to Soonyoung.  
  
He powered on his phone and checked all the messages he missed and groaned when he realized he passed on going out with the others like four times. No wonder Jihoon said his glooming didn’t go unnoticed by the members. Wonwoo was below him on the bottom bunk but he was long asleep, and same with Chan, and he didn’t want to risk opening the lights and waking up anyone anyways. Ugh, he was annoyed. He rolled over and squished his pillows over his head and waited for the morning to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in this fic and its continuation, leave a comment!  
> Or mention me on twt!: yeinjunhui

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in this fic and its continuation, leave a comment!  
> Or mention me on twt!: yeinjunhui


End file.
